Married
by sassa001
Summary: So this is a D/L fic. Give it a chance.I own nothing, if I did, Jess would not be dead but I am going to make a really big wish on my cake in a few months.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Danny/Lindsay story. All I talk about in school is Dantana and again, I wrote this in one of my lessons.

Lindsay Monroe is a CSI from Bozeman, Montana. Today is her first day in the New York Crime Lab.

*DL*

Lindsay rode up in the elevator to the 34th floor. When it stopped on her floor, she got out and made her way to Mac's office. She knocked and he signaled her in. "Hello. I'm Lindsay Monroe."

"Yes, my new CSI from Montana. I am so glad that you reconsidered my offer."

"Yeah, well I missed New York; it will always be my home."

Mac smiled and saw Stella walk past. He shouted her in and introduced the pair. Mac asked Stella "Stell, can you show Lindsay around please?"

"Sure Mac. Come on Lindsay."  
Stella showed her the whole lab before they went to her office. "This will be your second home. This is your partner. Danny this is your new partner."

Danny's head shot round and his eyes fell on Lindsay. "Linds" was all he managed to say.

*DL*

A/N: Let me know what you think. Might continue might not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thought that I might post this up to give you a bit more of a taster. Let me know what you think. I also want to apologize as to the lateness of the story. I have no internet and I am so busy with my class yearbook. I am on twitter SHudght pleasssseeeee follow me on there too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Apart from my CSI mind.

DID YOU KNOW? I can quote CSI New York.

*DL*

_Danny's head shot round and his eyes fell on Lindsay. "Linds" was all he managed to say. _

"Danny" Lindsay responded with a huge grin on her face. He stood up and she walked over to him where they hugged.

"You too know each other?" Stella asked

"Well, I do know my own husband." Lindsay replied.

"Husband? Married?" Stella asked confused.

"Yeah, 7 years in January."

"Well, congratulations guys."

"Thanks." They replied in unison

"So, I guessing no one else knows?" Stella asked.

"Apart from Mac and we would like to keep it that way." Danny answered.

"No problem, I guess I'll leave you too to catch up."

"Thanks."

**LATER THAT DAY IN THE LOCKER ROOM**

Danny and Flack were chatting when Lindsay came in. She rounded the corner and was holding a bag of ice. No one had heard her come in and when Flack saw her; she put her index finger to her lip signaling to keep quiet. She snuck up behind Danny and grabbed a handful of ice cubes and shoved them down Danny's back. He put his arms behind his back and knew those hands instantly. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over but made sure that she did not hit her head. Flack stood back watching the couple when Angell came in. He signaled her to walk round so she did. Danny had put Lindsay down on the bench and introduced her. Flack noticed that Danny had pulled her sleeve down and pulled it back up where she saw a tattoo. A pink heart with an arrow LM and DM on it. The heart had 14 Jan 2004. It took Flack a while but when Angell saw it she immediately put two and two together and asked "You two married then?"

"Yeah." Danny replied. "We're not doing a very good job of keeping it hidden." He said in a low voice.

"You work with Detectives. Kinda hard not to." Angell said.

"Just like it is obvious that you too are together." Danny said.

Flack asked "How long?"

"Two months." He responded.

"Wow, we work with Detectives and they have not noticed these things."

"Why what happened?" Lindsay asked.

"We have been dating for a year and got married two months ago." Angell explained.

"A year? You've only been working together 6 months tops."

"We uh, met in a bar and hit it off." Flack explained going a bright shade of pink.

"Wow. Married two months ago." Danny said trying to process the information.

"When's the baby due?" Lindsay asked confusing the boys.

"Uh, 7 months." Angell answered. Flack smiled and Danny was still confused. Angell dragged Flack out of the locker room.

Danny looked at Lindsay with a confused look "How did you know?"

"Women's intuition." She then walked out of the locker room and Danny followed. He knew straight away where he was going.

**LATER THAT EVENING IN THE MESSER HOUSEHOLD**

"We never did talk about that did we?" Danny asks after a moment of silence.

"Talk about what?" Lindsay answered turning off the TV.

"Children, we just had one."

"Do you regret having Harry?" Lindsay asked.

"No, and I never will. I was just wondering you know with Flack and Angell having a kid, what were your plans for them? Did you want them, do you want more?"

"I would like at least one more. If you are happy so am I."

"Me too," He leant in to whisper in her ear. "Whadda you say we go practice." He stood up and reached out to grab her. "I'd love to Danny." They went to the bedroom to practice A LOT!

A/N: Hey there, I really want to apologize for not uploading anything, I am working with my dad and he had both my laptops. The one in my room I use for my music and the memory is full. Thanks to everyone who followed my story. Do not forget to follow me SHudght on twitter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT; MY LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY but as it is Christmas its holiday time! I hope you and your family are safe and have a very Happy New Year.

*DL*

The next morning, when Lindsay woke up she felt the cool bed sheets next to her. She got up to see where her husband was. In the living room, Danny was on the phone, so she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately turned around and handed the phone to his wife mouthing 'Kathy'. Happily, Lindsay took the phone from him and had a very long conversation with her mom. Danny started breakfast. When Lindsay had finished with the call, she went back into the kitchen and could not wait to give Danny the good news. He noticed the happy look on his wife's face and knew that could only mean one thing. Harry's coming home. Lindsay hugged Danny and started crying. "Harry's coming home. Our baby's coming home."


End file.
